


How Much You Mean To Me

by ladymac111



Series: And The Rest Is History [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they arrive in Gretna Green, Sherlock surprises John with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much You Mean To Me

Gretna Green was exactly as beautiful as John had imagined, and they found a room in a small hotel without any difficulty. They checked in and took a few minutes to freshen up and change into their best suits. Sherlock had his jacket off before they caught each other's eyes, and John hastily retreated into the bathroom to change. It wasn't as though they'd never seen one another in various states of undress – Sherlock's sense of modesty was severely lacking, after all – but the idea of dressing together was somehow more charged now, and neither of them was quite prepared to deal with it.

When he emerged, Sherlock looked much the same, though his shirt had been exchanged for one that wasn't wrinkled. He caught John's eye and gave him a little half-smile as he came over. “I like that tie.”

“I know you do.” John adjusted the knot slightly. “You did ask me to bring it, after all.”

“I think it needs something though.” Sherlock rummaged briefly in his bag and pulled out a small black box, which he handed to John. “This might do it.”

Sherlock's fidgeting stilled when John opened the box, and his mouth fell open at the sight of the tie pin with an enormous brilliant stone. “Oh my god.”

“I know it's a little more … flashy than you normally go for,” Sherlock said quickly. “But I think when it's on it won't be too much, and it'll elevate your look just a little. Make it more like a special occasion.”

John hadn't taken his eyes off the gemstone. “Sherlock, I can't accept this. This diamond … it's _huge_.”

“Oh, it isn't a diamond,” Sherlock said quickly. “It's a manmade silicon carbide crystal, moisannite, they call it. Much less expensive, and actually a better gemstone, aesthetically speaking. Plus they're nearly flawless, since they're manufactured. This one's a bit smaller than a one-carat diamond would be.”

John finally looked up. “It certainly is beautiful.”

“I thought you'd appreciate the provenance, too,” Sherlock said, stepping close and taking the box from John's hand. “The mineral was first discovered in a meteorite.”

John chuckled, and watched as Sherlock attached the pin with fingers that only trembled a little. “So, what, is this you admitting that there is some worth in knowing about the solar system?”

“We already established that. This is just a bit of a reminder of how much you mean to me.” He smoothed John's lapel with the back of his hand. “Moissanite also has unusual optical properties, which is how it has so much more fire than a diamond."  He smiled.  "Like you, John, my conductor of light. You inspire me far more than I would expect.”

John caught one hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “You are the master of the backhanded compliment.”

Sherlock grimaced. “I don't mean it to be backhanded.”

“I know.” He turned the hand over and kissed the palm. “I'm still not totally certain why you're giving me such a beautiful gift, though.”

Sherlock gave him a lopsided grin that made John's heart pound. “It is traditional to give such a gift to one's intended.”

“You're not much of one for tradition.”

“I think you'll find in some ways, I am. Though I didn't suppose you would wear an engagement ring, so I got you a tie tack instead.”

“It was a good choice.” John looked down at where it sparkled on his tie. “I love it. Thank you.” He caught Sherlock by the back of his neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Sherlock stood up slowly. “Well, since we're all dressed, shall we go get married?”

John couldn't help but beam at him. “I think we shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moissanites are totally cool, guys! They cost about half as much as a similar diamond, and you can fool jewellers. My engagement ring is a moissanite and it's incredibly beautiful. Plus, they're birefringent, and because they're manufactured, they're guaranteed cruelty-free.
> 
> Charles & Colvard should pay me for advertising their product ...


End file.
